Severus Snape
by Lyra MacMillan
Summary: Relata la vida de Severus desde mi punto de vista


_**10/01/14 hora 19:54 hasta 20:38/21:49 hasta 22:28**_

Severus es distinto, raro pero muy especial. No es el típico niño sonriente que busca jugar todo el tiempo, él prefiere leer un buen libro y soñar en dejar ese mundo de muggels en el que vive, entrar al callejón Diagón sobre el que su madre le ha hablado. Le fastidia que su padre sea un muggel, porque por su culpa su madre no lo puede llevar al callejón .Su padre es un borracho al que detesta y de no ser porque conoció a Lily, el ya habría explotado y le habría hecho algo poco agradable, no sabe el que pero ya se lo habría hecho pagar.

Lily es muy pacifista, alegre, lista y lo mejor de todo, es la única que le hace sonreír. Es una bruja como el pero al ella ser una nacida de muggels no lo sabe y controla sus poderes muy mal, incluso peor que él. Lo que desde el punto de vista de Severus es prácticamente imposible. Lily es una niña encantadora y la madre de Severus la adora consigue sacar lo mejor de su niño y eso inevitablemente la hace sonreír sabe que la hermana de Lily esta celosa cree recordar que se llama Petunia, y sabe que la razón es su hijo porque Petunia querría ser ella la mejor amiga de Severus y no su hermana, Petunia se siente excluida pero es lo normal cuando los otros dos chiquillos son magos y ella una simple muggel.

Severus adora los libros, la magia, Slythering, a su madre y a Lily, la pequeña brujita le hace ver las cosas de un modo distinto y lo ayuda a ser algo más sociable con los niños de su edad. Severus espera con impaciencia su carta de Hogawarts y el día en que la recibe se podría decir que es el niño de once años más feliz del mundo pero ningún día es más especial que el día en que Lilian recibe su carta y las dos familias celebran que sus niños se van a vivir su gran aventura. La madre de Severus es la única que lo nota y le da pena que petunia no sea una bruja y lo que peor le sienta es que no puede hacer nada excepto cubrir a Petunia cuando se va a su habitación porque sabe que no puede seguir fingiendo.

El día de su entrada a Hogwarts sonríe y habla con Lily de lo estupendo que será compartir casa, pero cuando él es enviado a Slythering y ella a Gryffindor se entristece y aunque seguirán siendo amigos se entristece. Sabe que eso acabara afectando a su amistad.

A veces ODIA a sus compañeros de casa que le dicen ''sigues siendo amigo de la sangre sucia'', ''tío esa tía no está a tu nivel ni siquiera te toca la suela de los zapatos'', ''¿Qué tiene esa sangre sucia? Deberías alejarte de esa escoria Snape'' y mil y un frases parecidas pero no puede evitarlo, es su amiga de la infancia, la chica que le gusta (obviamente sus compañeros no lo saben).La que lo defiende de ese Potter, a él también lo odia; desde el primer día con su cara de niño bueno que ya no cuela .Odia sus ''Buenos día Evans'', ''¿qué tal Evans?''…Lo desprecia por sus mil y un bromas pesadas, su porte altanero pero lo que más odia en él es su chulería.

Le gusta estudiar con Lily sabe que ella le da la paz que necesita y que lo aprecia, eso para él es muy importante, desde pequeño lo han insultado y se han metido con el…TODOS lo han hecho alguna vez menos Lily y su madre y las quiere oooooh si las quiere sería por las dos únicas personas por las que sería capaz de llorar.

Le gusta el olor de los libros, el de las pociones, el de Lily que le recuerda al campo, fresas, margaritas, a lo que es ser feliz, también adora la comida de los elfos sobre todo el bizcocho de limón, frambuesas y naranja, es su preferido le recuerda los tiempos en que su padre no era un borracho, cuando no pegaba a su madre y aun trabajaba.

Cuando el joven Snape se entera de que Lupin es un licántropo, quiere gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y darle una lección los merodeadores pero Dumbledore se lo ha prohibido y además Lily pasa más tiempo con él lo que le supone una gran ventaja porque puede estar con ella muuuucho tiempo y eso le encanta. Pero sabe que ella lo hace para que no diga nada y también sabe que está colgada de Potter aunque se lo niegue a sí misma, por eso Severus intenta conquistarla sin que se dé cuenta.

El momento en el que la llama sangre sucia por defenderlo de Potter lo destroza todo para siempre y lo siente ,le duele y por ello llora durante noches ,se arrastra tras ella disculpándose pero ya no puede disculparse porque sabe que eso a Lily le ha dolido y que tras su cara de no me importa ,su corazón se ha roto en pedazos aunque sea solo una parte .Lily se ha refugiado en sus amigas y Potter le gasta más bromas que nunca .Sus compañeros le dicen que no se arrastre pero a él todo le da ya igual. Porque sin Lily ya nada es lo mismo y si a eso sumamos que su madre se está muriendo a Severus se le rompe el alma, esos últimos motivos es lo que le empujan a acabar en el bando de los mortifagos, sus dos chicas era las que le hacían preguntarse si era lo mejor pero ahora que una de ellas ya no está y la otra se ira pronto es lo único que le puede llenar.

Los últimos contactos que tienen son por la madre de Severus a la que le ocultan que ya no son amigos por no disgustarla o que se entristezca y en el funeral de esta .Lily se despide allí completamente de el con un beso en la mejilla, un lo siento y un adiós con los que Severus rompe a llorar completamente.

Cuando se hace la marca le duele, delira, grita pero ese dolor es incomparable al que siente cuando él se entera de que el señor oscuro ha matado a la única persona a parte de a su madre a la que realmente ha querido. Piensa en suicidarse pero Dumbeldore le convence para que proteja a Harry y que así la muerte de Lily no sea en vano, eso hace después de la muerte de Lily cuidar del hijo de esta en la lejanía y dejando creer que lo odia. Y por eso cuando muere ya no le importa nada porque sabe que ha hecho lo correcto y cuando Lily lo vea en el mundo de los muertos lo primero que hará será abrazarlo y llenarlo a besos en la mejillas sin importarle que James desde atrás le gruña y Sirius quiera pegarle, sabe que Lily evitara malentendidos y que le digan lo que lo digan la pelirroja y el volverán a ser amigos pero esta vez para SIEMPRE.Y que además allí estará su madre y por eso cuando muere todo le da igual ,todas esas traiciones, han dado sus frutos y nadie que merezca la pena lo odiara por lo que ha hecho.

Felicidad y Libertad eso es lo que el Slythering siente cuando muere.

Severus Tobías Snape es un **héroe**que se ha burlado en la cara del propio Voldemort y no muchos pueden decir eso, por eso cuando Lily se entera de que su hijo le ha puesto de segundo nombre Severus a su segundo hijo se siente orgullosa, y aunque James y Sirius se nieguen a admitirlo también están felices porque todo haya acabado bien.

**ESTE ES SEVERUS SNAPE, Y ES MUCHO MÁS VALIENTE QUE MUCHOS GRYFFINDORS AUNQUE A MUCHOS LES CUESTE ADMITIRLO.**


End file.
